Piégée saison 2
by La Chapeliere folle
Summary: Amélia est arrivée par accident dans son film préféré, piégée par un éclair, elle est "la clef' qui fera pencher la balance du bien et du mal , mais cela risque d'entraîner beaucoup de choses et on peux vous l'assurer ça ne va pas être triste( suite de piégée par la télévision)
1. Chapter 1: Les vacances!

Après avoir un peu parlé avec Draco Amélia se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où aller : lorsque la jeune fille en informa celui-ci, Draco répondit avec un ton qui prouvait que c'était une évidence pour lui :

-Pourquoi pas chez toi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre : soit elle était en colère soit elle était stressée quand elle faisait ça : actuellement c'était la deuxième solution, pour ne rien arranger elle baissait les yeux, puis soudainement la lumière se fît dans son esprit ! Elle en remercia Merlin ou autre.

-J'irais chez Ron décréta-t-elle à voix haute.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être intéressée par un traître à son sang cracha Draco.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil dubitatif avant de comprendre :

-Je rêve ou le grand Malefoy, prince des Serpentards me ferait une crise de jalousie.

-Tu rêve déclara-t-il

-Alors en quoi ça te déranges ? demanda Amélia.

Il ne répondit pas et transplana sous l'œil surpris de la jeune fille.

Et en le voyant partir une pensée triste apparut dans son cerveau : ce dimanche Draco 7 juillet Malefoy aurait LA marque mais maintenant elle devait contacter quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne la chercher.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène ? dit la voix traînante de Malefoy sceptique qui était réapparut

Elle acquiesça doucement et le remercia avant qu'il ne parte une fois devant le terrier.

Ron était en train de « jouer »avec les gnomes de jardin tandis qu'Amélia avançait avec sa valise, se demandant si elle ne dérangerait pas, sa réponse fût rapide lorsqu'elle vît un grand sourire sur le visage de Ron qui lui demanda la raison de sa venue, lorsqu'elle expliqua qu'elle ne partait plus et qu'elle ne savait pas où aller Ron accepta avec joie, encouragé par sa mère, à ce que la jeune fille reste :*

-Je trouvais qu'il manquer de présence féminine justement déclara-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Amélia se sentit mal à l'aise et fit joujou avec ses doigts en la remerciant et en s'excusant du dérangement.

Et le temps qu'il fallut pour dire « Merlin » elle se retrouva avec une Ginny pendue à son cou ainsi que ses deux blagueurs favoris qui ne furent que plus ravis de savoir que leurs troisième complice resterait toute l'année chez eux, ils leurs promirent de bien s'amuser tandis que Bill et Percy regardaient la scène de loin.

Pris dans un étau impossible à défaire la jeune fille leurs fit un rapide signe de tête de loin qui leurs rendirent amusés.

Le 13 juillet, tard le soir, Harry débarqua également au terrier, Hermione les ayant rejoints celui-ci eût un bon accueil et il fût surpris de voir que la maison avait eût quelques explosions dût au trio de « savants fous » Hermione lui expliqua qu'en présence d'Amélia ceux-ci était fous à bon internés en un temps très court et que la maison avait manqué de prendre feu ou d'exploser plusieurs fois ce que nirent avec conviction le trio attisant des rire.


	2. Chapter 2: rencontre

Le même jour ils avaient tous reçuts les résultats de leurs buses : Amélia et Hermione avait eût 10 B.U.S.E, Harry en eût comme Ron 7 , les deux jeunes filles s'étaient enlacées et avaient criées comme des folles en sautant partout…enfin surtout Amélia.

Le 31 juillet tous fêtèrent l'anniversaire d'Harry et Hermione posa la question, à table, qu'il ne fallaît pas :

-En fait Amélia ton anniversaire quand est-ce ?

-Le 3 novembre répondit-t-elle

Elle n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire sans sa famille et cela provoqua un léger pincement au cœur que tous remarquèrent.

-Bon… j'ai hâte de voir la liste de livres que vous aurez dit Fred pour briser le silence.

-Moi aussi répondit Hermione pour changer de sujet , mais Amélia resta dans ses propres pensées sous le regard inquiet de tous puis elle fît un sourire rassurant car elle venait de trouver une parade à cette tristesse certes elle ne serait pas avec ses parents et son frère pour son anniversaire ni même avec ses familles mais sa famille était devant ses yeux et jamais elle ne voudrait la perdre après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle

-J'ai surtout hâte d'aller au Chemin de Traverse...c'est la première fois que je le verrais déclara-t-elle alors avant qu'elle ne puisse maîtriser ses paroles.

Tous se lancèrent un regard surpris mais personne ne parla et Harry lui disait que ce serait génial.

Le 3 ils y allèrent en effet et la sortie ne se passa pas comme prévue enfin sauf pour Amélia en effet après s'être émerveillée sur toutes les boutiques comme une enfant devant un cadeau (la comparaison revenait à ses amis) ils rencontrèrent Draco et Narcissa Malefoy chez Madame Guipure pour acheter de nouveaux uniformes.

Tandis que la jeune fille regardait les uniformes elle avait vu Harry et Malefoy se disputer et lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry ouvrir la bouche elle avait crié de l'autre bout du magasin en se dirigeant vers eux :

-HARRY ARRETE

-Ecoute ta petite amie Potter avait déclarer Draco

-Toi on t'as pas sonné répliqua la "petite amie" Madame Malefoy je suis ravie de vous rencontrez c'est un honneur de vous voir en personne ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la mère de Draco qui sourit légèrement avant de dire :

-Ho mais c'est un plaisir Mademoiselle…

-Bérassis madame Amélia Bérassis précisément répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si charmante amie Draco…de plus une Bérassis.

-Ce n'est pas mon amie mère protesta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

-….d'une certaine façon nous le sommes Malefoy répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et en quoi ? demanda Malefoy amusé

-Hé bien tu ne pourrais pas nier que le monde te paraîtrait bien fade sans ma répartie à toute épreuve déclara Amélia en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sourire, chose qu'à sa grande surprise il lui rendit, il savait qu'elle faisait référence à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avant son départ.

-Sinon as-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais…sa a dû être dure si c'est le cas de trouver quelque chose qui puisse te rendre jolie demanda-t-il.

-Aussi dure que de te rendre aimable et courtois et pourtant je suis sûre que ta mère a du se donner beaucoup de mal répondit-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien mais sa mère avait l'air de beaucoup se divertir néanmoins celle-ci déclara :

-Draco nous devons y allez…au plaisir de vous revoir très chère dit-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

-De même madame Malefoy répondit la concernée avant de retourner choisir sa tenue sous le regard héberlués de tous ceux du magasin , elle jeta à Harry un regard amusé avant de dire :

-C'est ça une conversation civilisé.

Il lui adressa une grimace pour toute réponse et elle rigola.

Ils pensèrent qu'ils allèrent rentrèrent une fois qu'ils avaient visités le magasin des jumeaux , qui accueillirent d'ailleurs Amélia à bras ouverts: ils lui firent même crédit pour dire alors qu'ils augmenter le prix pour Ron, néanmoins ils croisèrent une nouvelle fois l'héritier des Malefoy qui se diriger dans un endroit peu fréquentable.

Ne lui demandait pas comment mais Harry avait sa carpe d'invisibilité, si si ! Et ils s'abritèrent dessous pour écouter ce que diser Draco attentivement.

Amélia, une fois qu'il fût partit de ce curieux magasin descendit le rejoindre, ….allez savoir pourquoi mais elle trouvait qu'elle ne l'avait pas assez embêté.

-Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite. Il sursauta.

-Ha Bérassis…que veux-tu. ? demanda-t-il l'air las

-Ho…fais pas cette tête, tiens un bonbon si tu veux dit-t-elle en lui tendant son sac.

Devant sa mine choquée elle éclata de rire et ce fût à son tour d'être choquée en le voyant plonger dans son sac sa main, ce qui fît sourire le blond qui s'amusa à manger un bonbon au miel.

-Ah oui ! Je n'étais pas venu pour ça à la base.

Elle s'approche de lui, près, très près, pour s'arrêter à son oreille, elle avait l'impression que l'héritier des Malefoy était proche d'avoir une crise de cardiaque ce qui la fît très très rire.

-…j'ai hâte de reprendre nos joutes verbales Malefoy surtout qu'aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur à jouer, allez on se retrouve dans le train.

Puis elle s'éloigna en sifflotant et en chantonnant l'air qui lui traverser la tête tandis que ses amis la rejoignirent

-J'ai crût que t'allez embrasser la fouine je t'en supplie Amy' ne me refais plus fais jamais ça dit Harry

-Amy ? dit la concernée surprise

-Ça ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-il

-Si, beaucoup répondit-t-elle dans un souffle souriante avant de retourner au Terrier.


	3. Chapter 3:quand on s'ennuie il y a toujo

Amélia repensait à la réaction du blond et avouez qu'elle avait été très surprise , se jurant que ce serait la dernière fois, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait des bonbons au miel entre ses doigts elle repensait à l'Héritier des Malefoy et elle se rendit compte que sa source de divertissement était principalement basée sur celui-ci , maintenant qu'il n'était plus là elle s'ennuyait : les garçons travaillaient, surtout à l'approche de la rentrée , Harry et Ginny étaient entre eux , Ron avec Hermione , les frères aînés étaient trop matures pour s'amuser avec elle….franchement elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle eût soudain l'idée d'écrire une histoire sur tout ce qui lui arrivait mais en transférant cela dans un cadre plus moyen âgeux. Elle écrivait sur des parchemins encore plusieurs pages lorsque Ron fît son entrée, elle se sentit obligé de cacher ce qu'elle faisait, d'autant qu'elle n'aimer pas qu'on lise ce qu'elle écrivait tant que ce n'était pas terminé mais le roux en décida autrement et bien qu'elle luttait férocement les parchemins se retrouvèrent devant Ron, cela la fît rougir et elle y lût une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux.

-Hé bien je sais quoi t'acheter pour ton anniversaire au moins.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil sceptique

-Tu sais que tu me fais penser à cette fouine peroxydée quand tu fais ça ?

-Je ne ressemblerais jamais à Malefoy protesta Amélia en prenant une fausse moue enfantine et vexée

-Quelle est mignonneeeee ! dit la voix de Fred qui montrait bien qu'il se foutait d'elle, celui-ci avait transplané et la prît dans ses bras ce qui lui fît piquer un fard. Pour se venger et surtout le forcer à la lâcher elle saisit l'oreiller et l'envoya contre lui avant de rire et de s'en prendre également un.

Au bout d'une heure ils s'arrêtèrent, les deux s'étendaient sur le lit de la jeune fille qui avait des plumes partout dans les cheveux.

-T'étais pas au boulot ? demanda Amélia amusée

-J'étais venue chercher quelque chose répondit Fred.

-et Georges ne vas pas s'inquiéter de te voir absent ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Explique-moi comment elle fait pour savoir réclama-t-il à Ron qui haussa les épaules

- Un feeling ? proposa-t-elle

Il sourit et regarda son lit :

-Pourquoi t'as mît tous les bonbons au miel à part ? demanda Fred

-Parce qu'ils me rappellent quelqu'un expliqua-t-elle

-Ho mon dieu ! dit Ron en se tenant la tête dans les mains comme si c'était une torture.

-….et que je comptais les jeter mentit la jeune fille.

Ron soupira :

-Tu me rassures.

Amélia était vexée et reprit sa moue enfantine, ce que Fred trouva adorable et ne pût s'empêcher de la titiller dessus bien qu'il se demander toujours qui était cette mystérieuse personne.

La jeune fille mît dans une boîte les bonbons au miel ainsi que des bonbons à la barbe à papa et en mit deux ou trois à la Menthe en ajoutant ceux à la fraise.


	4. Chapter 4: on se retrouve(long)

Chapitre 3 : on se retrouve

1° septembre : Harry à parlé à Monsieur Weasley sur Malefoy, Amélia savait qu'Harry était devenu obsédé, Ginny lui en avait parlé mais comme elle savait qu'il avait raison alors elle ne disait rien.

Ils étaient ensuite allez à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express , du coin de l'œil elle vît Draco avec Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, celui-ci lui accorda un sourire vicieux elle n'y répondit pas et alla avec ses amis, au moment où Harry aller monter elle le retint et dit :

-Je viens avec toi sous ta cape d'invisibilité.

Il semblait surpris mais ne lui demanda rien, c'était mieux dans un sens.

Elle utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège qui ne ferait pas repérer Harry à son insu bien qu'elle se doutait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Puis après avoir passé un temps avec leurs amis ils s'éclipsèrent pour se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouver Draco.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le wagon…quoique la jeune fille ne pensait pas que Malefoy et Parkinson était aussi proche mais sa c'était une autre paire de manche.

Elle vît presque tous les élèves partir à l'arrivée, Malefoy était seul et Harry commençait à respirer assez fort au point qu'Amélia ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il soit capable de lui faire de l'hyperventilation.

Elle vît Malefoy fermer la porte, elle avala sa salive, c'était trop ressemblant pour qu'elle n'en tiennes pas compte, elle n'avait qu'une envie à présent : courir le plus loin possible de lui et apparemment Harry avait la même envie.

**-**Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations, Potter ? PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

Amélia et Harry tombèrent par terre tandis que Draco leur enlever la cape, il sembla assez surpris de voir la jeune fille néanmoins son attention rester sur Harry.

**- **Ah oui ! Elle est morte avant que tu ne puisses essuyer la bave de ton menton.

Il lui donna un méchant coup de pied dans le nez et la jeune fille ferma les yeux, des larmes lui montant aux yeux

-Ça, c'est de la part de mon père ! Je te souhaite un bon retour à Londres.

-Arrête ! Amélia aurait voulu crier mais ce n'était sorti que sous la forme d'un murmure ce qui n'était déjà pas mal.

-Quand à toi Bérassis, dit-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée et en lui soulevant légèrement le menton, tu viens avec moi.

Alors là Amélia était sciée mais son regard resté posé sur Harry , elle aurait tellement aimée tendre un bras vers lui, soudain une légère lumière dorée brilla et comme si son membre engourdie se réveiller, elle pût alors tentée de toucher Harry néanmoins Malefoy ne le vît pas comme ça et prît le poignet de la jeune fille avant de la fixer et de dire :

-Tatatata Potter ne viens pas avec nous.

Au fond d'elle Amélia souhaitait sérieusement qu'Harry lui pardonne, elle sentit deux larmes coulées le long de sa joue et n'eût d'autre choix que de le suivre, puis elle tourna un regard vers Malefoy qu'elle savait encore plus "électrique "que tout ceux qu'elle lui avait donné.

-Sois contente j'aurais pût te laisser comme lui.

La jeune fille avait bien envie de lui répondre mais elle ne pût rien prononcer et ne put que sortir du train sans s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard à Harry en espérant sérieusement que Tonks aille le chercher.

-Finite incantum dit alors Draco en pointant sa baguette sur Amélia qui lui offrit un regard noir avant de s'en aller

-Bérassis si tu racontes ce que tu as vue dit néanmoins le blond en la rattrapant

-Si tu reproduis ça tu n'auras même pas le temps de me jeter un sort que tu seras en un sale état, je n'ai pas besoin de la magie pour me protéger MOI dit-t-elle avant d'aller retrouver ses amis qui l'interrogèrent sous le regard perçant de l'héritier.

-Vous comprendrez plus tard…déclara la jeune fille pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Amélia essayait de les rassurer également quant à l'absence d'Harry sous l'œil amusé de Malefoy qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs pour ne pas entrer dans le vulgaire.

La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à penser à lui lancer un sort jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive et la calme tandis qu'elle baisser les yeux au sol honteuse. Puis le garçon la prît dans ses bras sous ses yeux écarquillés Amélia le remercia tandis qu'il lui offrait un grand sourire puis ils commencèrent à discuter pour calmer les sensations forte de l'arrivée. Ils traînèrent alors le reste du matin avec Hermion et Ernie à la biblio' tandis que la jeune fille les laissa aux alentours de treize heures avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles , Owl City : Honey and the Bee précisément. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe près du lac, les yeux fermés en s'accordant un repos bien mérité en union avec la nature, elle sentait le vent frais sur son visage , l'odeur de l'eau, les brins d'herbes lui chatouiller la peau.

Elle sortit alors de sa poche une petite boîte contenant des bonbons et regarda ceux au miel avant de piocher dans les rouges , puis sous ses yeux alors ouverts un bonbon au miel s'envola vers l'arbre .

La jeune fille leva alors les yeux vers l'arbre en question et croisa un regard acier teinté de bleu avant que celui-ci descende pour venir s'assoir à côté d'elle, elle se détendit légèrement , elle savait qu'il allait simplement s'amuser.

-On se retrouve alors.

-On dirait bien en effet répondit Amélia en lui tendant la boîte dans laquelle il prît un bonbon à la menthe


	5. Chapter 5: Pour le dernier bonbon

Chapitre 3 : on se retrouve

1° septembre : Harry à parlé à Monsieur Weasley sur Malefoy, Amélia savait qu'Harry était devenu obsédé, Ginny lui en avait parlé mais comme elle savait qu'il avait raison alors elle ne disait rien.

Ils étaient ensuite allez à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express , du coin de l'œil elle vît Draco avec Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, celui-ci lui accorda un sourire vicieux elle n'y répondit pas et alla avec ses amis, au moment où Harry aller monter elle le retint et dit :

-Je viens avec toi sous ta cape d'invisibilité.

Il semblait surpris mais ne lui demanda rien, c'était mieux dans un sens.

Elle utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège qui ne ferait pas repérer Harry à son insu bien qu'elle se doutait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Puis après avoir passé un temps avec leurs amis ils s'éclipsèrent pour se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouver Draco.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le wagon…quoique la jeune fille ne pensait pas que Malefoy et Parkinson était aussi proche mais sa c'était une autre paire de manche.

Elle vît presque tous les élèves partir à l'arrivée, Malefoy était seul et Harry commençait à respirer assez fort au point qu'Amélia ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il soit capable de lui faire de l'hyperventilation.

Elle vît Malefoy fermer la porte, elle avala sa salive, c'était trop ressemblant pour qu'elle n'en tiennes pas compte, elle n'avait qu'une envie à présent : courir le plus loin possible de lui et apparemment Harry avait la même envie.

**-**Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations, Potter ? PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

Amélia et Harry tombèrent par terre tandis que Draco leur enlever la cape, il sembla assez surpris de voir la jeune fille néanmoins son attention rester sur Harry.

**- **Ah oui ! Elle est morte avant que tu ne puisses essuyer la bave de ton menton.

Il lui donna un méchant coup de pied dans le nez et la jeune fille ferma les yeux, des larmes lui montant aux yeux

-Ça, c'est de la part de mon père ! Je te souhaite un bon retour à Londres.

-Arrête ! Amélia aurait voulu crier mais ce n'était sorti que sous la forme d'un murmure ce qui n'était déjà pas mal.

-Quand à toi Bérassis, dit-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée et en lui soulevant légèrement le menton, tu viens avec moi.

Alors là Amélia était sciée mais son regard resté posé sur Harry , elle aurait tellement aimée tendre un bras vers lui, soudain une légère lumière dorée brilla et comme si son membre engourdie se réveiller, elle pût alors tentée de toucher Harry néanmoins Malefoy ne le vît pas comme ça et prît le poignet de la jeune fille avant de la fixer et de dire :

-Tatatata Potter ne viens pas avec nous.

Au fond d'elle Amélia souhaitait sérieusement qu'Harry lui pardonne, elle sentit deux larmes coulées le long de sa joue et n'eût d'autre choix que de le suivre, puis elle tourna un regard vers Malefoy qu'elle savait encore plus "électrique "que tout ceux qu'elle lui avait donné.

-Sois contente j'aurais pût te laisser comme lui.

La jeune fille avait bien envie de lui répondre mais elle ne pût rien prononcer et ne put que sortir du train sans s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard à Harry en espérant sérieusement que Tonks aille le chercher.

-Finite incantum dit alors Draco en pointant sa baguette sur Amélia qui lui offrit un regard noir avant de s'en aller

-Bérassis si tu racontes ce que tu as vue dit néanmoins le blond en la rattrapant

-Si tu reproduis ça tu n'auras même pas le temps de me jeter un sort que tu seras en un sale état, je n'ai pas besoin de la magie pour me protéger MOI dit-t-elle avant d'aller retrouver ses amis qui l'interrogèrent sous le regard perçant de l'héritier.

-Vous comprendrez plus tard…déclara la jeune fille pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Amélia essayait de les rassurer également quant à l'absence d'Harry sous l'œil amusé de Malefoy qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs pour ne pas entrer dans le vulgaire.

La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à penser à lui lancer un sort jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive et la calme tandis qu'elle baisser les yeux au sol honteuse. Puis le garçon la prît dans ses bras sous ses yeux écarquillés Amélia le remercia tandis qu'il lui offrait un grand sourire puis ils commencèrent à discuter pour calmer les sensations forte de l'arrivée. Ils traînèrent alors le reste du matin avec Hermion et Ernie à la biblio' tandis que la jeune fille les laissa aux alentours de treize heures avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles , Owl City : Honey and the Bee précisément. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe près du lac, les yeux fermés en s'accordant un repos bien mérité en union avec la nature, elle sentait le vent frais sur son visage , l'odeur de l'eau, les brins d'herbes lui chatouiller la peau.

Elle sortit alors de sa poche une petite boîte contenant des bonbons et regarda ceux au miel avant de piocher dans les rouges , puis sous ses yeux alors ouverts un bonbon au miel s'envola vers l'arbre .

La jeune fille leva alors les yeux vers l'arbre en question et croisa un regard acier teinté de bleu avant que celui-ci descende pour venir s'assoir à côté d'elle, elle se détendit légèrement , elle savait qu'il allait simplement s'amuser.

-On se retrouve alors.

-On dirait bien en effet répondit Amélia en lui tendant la boîte dans laquelle il prît un bonbon à la menthe


	6. Chapter 6:Premiers cours

chapitre 6: Premiers cours

Amélia passa le reste de sa journée allongée sur son lit et s'endormit sachant que demain ils auraient leurs emplois du temps.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla et découvrit son emploi du temps sur sa table de chevet.

Elle avait d'abord cours d'Histoire de la magie avec Binns. La jeune fille maugréa : Ron et Hermione s'étaient pas mal moqués en disant qu'il tournait en rond, en plus elle l'avait avec les Serpentards. Amélia était sûr que Merlin avait quelque chose contre elle.2h en plus ! Elle allait la connaître la guerre des Gobelins sa c'était sûre.

Arrivée à table démoralisée les Poufsouffles de son année ne semblaient pas de meilleure humeur.

Puis arriva l'heure, d'un pas peu assurée elle se déplaça jusqu'au premier étage en rechignant, les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards s'amusant beaucoup de cette humeur.

Néanmoins elle s'extasia devant le fantôme du professeur, elle était grisée, c'était incroyable.

Bien sûr elle déchanta vite en voyant le cours, elle somnolait sur place, au point qu'une boulette de papier la réveilla en sursaut, la jeune fille ne manqua pas d'entendre le rire des Serpentards.

Elle foudroya du regard Draco qui lui fît signe d'ouvrir le papier, curieuse, la jeune fille obtempéra et lut :

« T'aurais pas un bonbon, j'ai faim ».

Amélia soupira et écrivit : « On vient de terminer de manger » et la renvoya sur la tête du blond qui déplia la boulette et grimaça en lisant sa phrase, il griffonna alors autre chose et la lui envoya une nouvelle, elle la rattrapa de justesse et lût « s'il te plaît

Ps : Blaise te dit de profiter de ce moment parce que ce n'est pas souvent que tu m'entendras dire ça et je confirme».

Amélia soupira et fît apparaître dans sa main : trois des bonbons dans sa boîte, le quatrième pour elle et les lui lança dans la boulette qu'il attrapa de justesse également.

Il prît les trois bonbons en lui faisant un rapide signe de tête et prît celui au miel tandis que Blaise manger la barbe à papa, Nott prît le bonbon à la menthe en lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil qu'Amélia rendit par un petit sourire. Puis soudainement elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas devenir amie avec Draco, enfin…pas comme ça, la jeune fille cherchait quelque chose à faire pour le lui faire comprendre mais rien ne viens, elle se promit de s'en souvenir.

Au bout de la deuxième heure elle comprenait Draco son ventre gargouillé néanmoins lorsqu'elle passa vers la table de Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Draco , elle vît un pied se tendre sur son chemin , amusée elle tira sec sur le propriétaire, qui n'était autre que Pansy et qui s'allongea au sol , tombant de son siège et manquant de s'éclater la tête contre le sol, remerciez Blaise ou damnez-le, Amélia prît la deuxième option et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver ses amis Gryffondor, elle raconta à ses amis ce qu'ils s'était passé en cours et ils éclatèrent de rire. Sublime début de cours non ?


	7. Chapter 7: prédiction de mauvaise augure

Chapitre 6 : Prédiction de mauvais augure.

Elle avait ensuite Divination avec ses amis, ils se dirigèrent vers eux et leur sourit. Elle se mit prêt d'Ernie qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

Lorsque la professeur vient vers eux deux Amélia ne manqua pas de se faire entendre :

-Ha vous jeune fille ! Hum …je vois…un danger plane sur vous…vous…

-Allez mourir compléta Amélia sous le regard ahuri du professeur :

-Oui comment le savez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas mais à ce qui paraît c'est une habitude avec vous répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules sous les rires de ses camarades. Puis soudainement elle sembla avoir une vraie vision et tous le remarquèrent scotchés à ses lèvres les élèves n'entendirent plus que :

« - Clef pour toutes les sorcières

Ténèbres ou Lumières

Les Esprits se sont concertés.

Acclamez-la, la sacrifiée »

Etrangement la jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, elle sentait tout le regard de ses camarades sur elle , l'humeur morose Amélia se dirigea vers son second cours : Métamorphose.

Ho elle en entendit parler de cette satanée prophétie.

Elle retrouva ensuite ses amis, Harry lui annonça qu'il avait eût une nouvelle heure :

_Un vrai don songea Amélia en soupirant mentalement_

Elle alla ensuite voir Dumbledore qui voulait sans doute lui parler de la prophétie comme beaucoup.

-Ha mademoiselle Bérassis entrez donc !Dit la voix du vieil homme.

Amélia obéit et le directeur lui annonça :

-J'ai entendut parler de cette prophétie à votre sujet

Amélia baissa la tête, là elle s'attendait à entendre quelque chose du genre : « et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre l'école en danger » mais elle eût juste droit :

-Cela expliquerais en effet pourquoi vous n'avez pût retourner chez vous

-Mais…vous ne me renvoyez pas.

-Vous êtes vraiment têtue jeune fille Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.

Amélia se demander s'il se considérait vraiment comme un esprit équilibré avant de se rappeler de qui elle parlait : Albus avait été toujours « un sage » pour elle et s'il disait sans doute y avait-t-il un peu de vérité.

Elle ébaucha un petit sourire et acquiesça :

-Sans doute avez-vous raison monsieur mais est-ce vraiment une véritable prophétie ?

-Je le pense jeune fille, ne vous voilez pas la face l'ignorance des faits n'en limite pas moins les conséquences.

Une nouvelle fois Amélia acquiesça et s'accorda un petit temps de réflexion, autant accepter que ce soit possible et savoir à quoi s'attendre plutôt que de se voiler la face :

-Est-ce tout ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins au cas où.

-Oui je vous mets au courant tout de suite, mais Harry et moi partirons bientôt

Une nouvelle fois elle acquiesça et s'en alla en constatant que le directeur n'avait plus rien à lui dire , au passage elle croisa Blaise Zabini qui lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers elle :


	8. Chapter 8: les serpentards

Chapitre 7 : Les Serpentards

-Salut Bérassis.

-Amélia Blaise, je m'appelle Amélia.

-Qu'importe bonjour, que faisait-tu dans le bureau de ce vieux fou.

-J'ai été convoquée et toi ? C'est rare de te voir seul, en particulier ici répondit la jeune fille poliment.

-Je suis venue vérifier si cette stupide histoire de prophétie est vraie, et puis je voulais savoir si cela te tenter de te rendre à la fête qu'organise les Serpentards demain soir ?

-Heu… mais je ne suis pas à Serpentard répondit Amélia.

-Qu'importe…ta réponse ?

-Veux-tu te promener avec moi Blaise avant de répondre j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les Serpentards et Draco. Tu veux bien ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin et l'emmena jusqu'au lac en prenant un caillou qu'il lanca dans le lac

-Tu dois connaître toutes les rumeurs sur nous non ?

-Je me fiche des rumeurs, rétorqua-t-elle, allez dis-moi tout sur votre maison je suis curieuse

-Hé bien tu sais que Salazar est le créateur de notre maison, mais est-ce-que tu sais que Merlin était un Serpentard. Hé oui, le grand Merlin, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps, a étudié dans notre maison. Nous ressemblons à notre emblème, le serpent : nous sommes sinueux, puissants et souvent incompris.

À Serpentard, tout le monde se serre les coudes coûte que coûte, ce qui est loin d'être le cas à Serdaigle. Non seulement les Serdaigles sont les plus gros bûcheurs qu'on n'ait jamais vus, mais, en plus, ils se livrent tous une guerre sans merci pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Ici, c'est différent: les Serpentard sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Les couloirs de Poudlard renferment bien des surprises pour les timorés, mais, grâce à la protection des Serpents dont on bénéficie, on peut se promener sans crainte dans toute l'école. Quand tu deviens un serpent, tu fais partie des nôtres. Tu fais partie de l'élite.

-Sa a l'air sympa d'être à Serpentard reconnût Amélia

-C'est plus que sympa confirma Blaise

- Hey Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Bérassis ! appela la voix de Théo

-Je te signalerai Théodore Nott que je suis toujours ici et que je m'appelle Amélia…c'est une habitude que vous avez tous ou quoi de m'appeler Bérassis ? Marmonna la concernée sous l'œil amusé des deux garçons.

- Je répète donc :Hey Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Amélia ?

-Je lui parler de notre maison et lui demandait si elle viendrait à notre fête pour faire une surprise à-qui-tu sais ?

-A qui ? demanda la jeune fille

-Tu est sûre qu'il appréciera, après tout ça doit faire un moment que personne de l'extérieure n'est venue dans notre salle.

-Bien sûr répondit Blaise

Amélia, elle, assister à cet échange sans queue ni tête un peu perdue.

-Hey les mecs qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes avec Bérassis ? demanda la voix du blond.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et partit, néanmoins elle se retourna une dernière fois et dit :

-JE M'APPELLE AMELIA!

Elle partit dans un discours disant « ce n'est pas compliqué » ou « faut vraiment être idiot pour appeler quelqu'un par son nom de famille ».

Puis elle songea qu'elle n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse à Blaise, elle lui répondrait demain….

Elle haussa alors les épaules et alla se coucher, fatiguée de toutes ces journées.


	9. Chapter 9: Protection et Protecteurs

Protection et Protecteurs

Le lendemain matin Amélia recevait une lettre qu'elle déplia intriguée, l'enveloppe était noire, le sceau était une tête de mort mais cela n'avait en rien empêché son ouverture, une voix alors glaciale retentit lui donnant la chair de poule :

-Mademoiselle Bérassis, jamais je n'aurais crût entendre parler de vous si tôt, j'aimerais vous parler en privé.

L'idée ne plaisait déjà pas à la jeune fille dont tous les sens étaient désormais en alerte, ce qui augmenta lorsque la voix ajouta :

-En cas de refus de votre part je tiens à vous signalez que des Mangemorts pourraient venir vous chercher dès que vous vous aventurerez dehors.

Puis le papier se désintégra en une fumée noire tandis qu'Amélia, elle, cherchait du regard de l'aide au prêt d'Albus Dumbledore qui semblait désormais songeur.

-Bien souhaitiez-vous y allez ? demanda le directeur

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête, encore plus banche que possible et en état de choc.

-Alors il vous faudra lui procurer une escorte à chaque sortie : je compte sur vous Minerva.

La directrice acquiesça sans émettre un bruit, les yeux fixés, comme à peu près tout le monde, sur la jeune Amélia.

-Mr. Potter, , Miss Granger et Miss Weasley ainsi que Mr. McMillian seraient ravis, je pense de veiller sur vous n'est-ce- pas ?

Les concernés acquiescèrent.

-Enfin monsieur le directeur, ces cinq élèves doivent avoir autres choses à faire en dehors des cours.

-Hé bien Monsieur Malefoy ainsi que Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Nott seraient ravis également de s'occuper d'elle.

Les trois concernés s'étouffèrent ou recrachèrent avec leurs petits déjeuners.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent le bond et Amélia.

Le directeur les contempla avec un sourire amusé

-Hors de question ! Ajoutèrent-t-ils.

En réalité la jeune fille n'était pas tant dérangée que cela mais Malefoy était un Mangemort, elle avait plus de risque de se retrouver en Face qu seigneur des Ténèbres qu'avec Harry et cela la désolait de le dire. Apparement Harry n'étais pas d'accord non plus et Amélia savait pourquoi, il devait penser la même chose, si le directeur faisait cela elle deviendrait une proie facile.


	10. Chapter 10: Acceptation

Chapitre 9 : Acceptation

-J'ai confiance en Monsieur Malefoy dit le directeur comme si cela allait clore la discussion, ça le fît d'ailleurs, les deux concernés échangeaient un regard : Amélia en avait un inquiet quant à Draco le sien était pleins de doutes.

La jeune fille pensait ou plutôt espérait que le Prince des Serpentards ne la regardait pas se faire tuer et cela n'en était que plus inquiétant.

Dix minutes après Amélia se leva et alla à la table des Serpentards en se moquant à moitié de ce que les autres pensaient

-Blaise ?

Le concerné leva la tête, déniant lui accorder un peu d'attention et lui faisant un sourire il demanda :

-Oui ?

-La jeune fille savait que le garçon connaissait déjà sa réponse et la raison pour laquelle elle venait le voir

-J'accepte la proposition.

Le sourire du métis s'accentua tandis que Nott souriait légèrement

- A bonheur répondit Blaise

-Je dois venir comment et à quelle heure ? demanda la jeune fille en ne se laissant pas berner.

-Un tee-shirt, un jean et tout le toutim, tu peux venir en sous-vêtement que ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça, répondit-t-il en riant avant de se reprendre et de dire, ça se passe vers 23 h. La jeune fille lui fît un regard faussement autoritaire mais son sourire la discréditait.

Elle s'assît à la table du quatuor des serpents sans même réfléchir, pour commencer une longue discussion passionnée avec le métis et Théo sur les divers bouquins qu'ils avaient lus : de l'aventure au fantastique tout y passait, puis ensuite celle-ci dévia sur les différents joueurs que chacun aimait ainsi que les pronostics sur les futurs marches et quelques remarques sur le jeu en général.

Le temps passa rapidement, l'ambiance tendue était retombée.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

Chapitre 10 : Surprise

Le soir même Draco et Blaise jouaient le rôle de garde du corps auprès d'Amélia qui discutait encore avec le métis au grand damne du blond, néanmoins elle s'arrêtait et prenaient le temps de répondre à ses remarques entraînant ainsi diverses remarques et commentaires déplaisant sur l'un ou sur l'autre, la jeune fille comprenant que l'héritier des Malefoy s'ennuyait ferme quand elle discutait avec Blaise.

-Sa serait cool qu'à la prochaine sortie tu viennes avec nous fît d'ailleurs remarquer celui-ci.

-Tu plaisantes Blaises ? Pour vous entendre tout les deux parlaient de bouquins riposta le blond

-Quoi sa te gênes tant que ça qu'on te démontre ton ignorance ? rétorqua Amélia avec humour car elle savait en effet que Malefoy était loin d'être idiot.

Devant le blond qui s'apprêtait à répondre elle ajouta :

-De totue façon je ne peux pas…je dois aller avec les autres pour voir Fred et Georges , mais peut-être qu'on pourra se faire une sorte de sortie « privée »

-Pourquoi pas…accepta Blaise l'air un peu déçut.

-Hey les gars ! cria soudainement la voix de Pansy, Ha…vous êtes avec elle.

Amélia remarqua que les yeux de Parkinson s'obscurcissaient, elle ne tiens donc pas rigueur dont la façon avait été prononcé le « elle » qui ressemblait à une insulte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pans' ? demanda Blaise qui n'avait rien remarqué.

-Slughorn veux organiser un bal masqué pour Noël, je viens de l'entendre en parler à la vieille chouette, c'est en couple et personne ne devra être reconnaissable, les rouquins vont avoir du mal!dit-t-elle moqueuse

-Bon je vous laisse je vais dans ma salle commune annonça Amélia

-Je t'accompagne ! déclara Draco

-Non t'embêtes pas, tes amis passent en premier déclara-t-elle maussade avant de s'en aller doucement vers les cuisines.

La jeune fille fît, une fois dans sa chambre, le tri de son placard elle cherchait quoi se mettre pour la fête , son attention s'arrêta sur un débardeur noir avec un col en V où des clous ronds et dorés formaient le mot ROCK avec une veste noire , où se trouvait une fermeture éclairée dorée au niveau de son sein droit, celle-ci s'arrêtait au niveau de ses côtes.

Elle mît avec cela un short en jean bleu foncé où avait été mise une chaînette en argent sur le côté gauche et où avait été mît exprès des revers au niveau des cuisses.

Elle avait également prit pour accessoire une fine chaînette en argent où pendait une étoile blanche , comme un flacon, remplît d'une poudre bleue fumée pailletée. C'était un cadeau de sa meilleure amie.

Elle enfila après ses bottines, noires, à talons plats, où se trouvait des sortes de sangles sur les côtés.

Aux alentours de 21h30 elle commença à se maquiller, à se parfumé, à se coiffer….*

Vers 22h elle glissait un coussin dans son lit, mît sa baguette dans sa poche alors que tout le monde dormait.

Aux alentours de 23h elle apparût en face de la salle commune où elle frappa , quelqu'un lui ouvrît alors : Blaise.


	12. Chapter 12: Quand fête rime avec rêve

Quand fête rime avec rêve

-Très jolie commenta le métis en détaillant sa tenue.

-Merci t'est pas mal non plus.

En effet celui-ci portait une chemise blanche entrouverte au niveau du torse ainsi qu »'un jean dans la couleur se situait entre gris et noire et il était légèrement décoiffé.

A cette remarque Blaise sourit

-Mais où sont passées mes bonnes manières : entre donc.

Elle lui sourit avant d'obéir, contemplant les yeux grands écarquillés la salle commune des Serpentards transformaient en une boîte de nuit incroyable.

Il y avait des personnes soules qui gisaient au sol, d'autres qui dansaient le collé serré n d'autre encore buvaient de l'alcool notamment du Whisky Pur Feu au bar aménagé , il y en avait encore qui dansaient sur le comptoir devant les garçons assis sur un canapé tenant un verre à la main et des filles habillées assez légèrement qui tentaient de draguer le garçon en question en se collant contre lui, d'autre encore s'embrassaient et plus si infinité dans des coins sombres : le terme d'orgie collective à ce moment précis ne semblait plus aussi exagéré à la jeune fille.

N'ayant pas envie de danser elle alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil qui était libre, sans remarquer le blond qui se leva pour aller à sa rencontre et lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai été invitée répondit-t-elle avec un grand sourire pour ne pas arranger les choses.

-BLAISE ! cria soudainement Malefoy quitte à rendre sourde les personnes aux alentours, néanmoins la musique était trop forte et de toute façon le coupable devait déjà être retourné aux préliminaires avec une blonde qu'elle avait vu lui adresser un sourire assez enjôleur.

Soudainement une fille surgit devant eux, c'était Parkinson , elle se crispa légèrement, cette peste serait capable de la dénoncer plus tard , il n'y avait aucun doute dessus.

-Hé Bérassis ! Tu viens boire avec moi ? demanda-t-elle

-Non merci, je n'ai jamais but et je ne compte pas le faire avant un bon moment répondit la brune en haussant les épaules

-Non sérieux ? Pouffa l'autre

-Elle est bourrée ? demanda Amélia au blond à côté d'elle, pour toute réponse celui-ci hocha la tête.

Puis aux alentours de minuit la fête s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, en effet Rogue avait dût entendre la musique du dortoir et était venu vérifié que rien ne se trâmer dans son dos. La jeune fille n'eût d'autre choix que d'aller se cacher dans la chambre de Malefoy, Zabini et Nott.

-Sortilège de Désillusion murmura la jeune fille une fois dans la chambre avec sa baguette, lorsqu'elle se regarda, elle était complétement invisible.

Rogue débarqua quelques minutes après seulement :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour camoufler toutes preuves de la fête qui vient d'avoir lieu ici mais je vous félicite dit Rogue tandis que le quatuor le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

Lorsqu'ils le crûrent partit ils soupirèrent hélas le professeur revient à la charge :

-Ah oui j'ai entendu dire qu'une Poufsouffle serait entré également ici, ne seriez-vous pas où elle est ?

-Une Poufsouffle et nous ? Ça va pas la tête ? Riposta Blaise mort de rire.

-Changez de ton Zabini répondit le professeur avant de partir.

-Finite incantum ! dit la jeune fille une fois sûre que Rogue soit partit,

-Bon il est hors de question qu'on te trouve ici dit Draco ,Amélia acquiesça.

-Donc elle dort avec toi conclut Blaise en haussant simplement les épaules

-C'est toi qui la fait venir ici ! Riposta Draco surpris

-Ouai mais elle t'aime plus que moi, ors comme elle doit dormir dans le même lit, c'est mieux si elle s'entend bien avec le propriétaire.

-Bon ok changes-toi ! dit Draco en fouillant dans son armoire avant de lui balancer un pyjama et de se mettre dans son lit. Une fois que la jeune fille ait terminée d'enfiler la robe elle rejoignit le Serpentard dans son lit en se mettant à une distance raisonnable.


	13. Chapter 13: Etonnant

Chapitre 12 : Etonnant

Le 14 septembre c'était les essais de Quiddich et Ron lui annonça qu'il avait réussi les essais cette année, Amélia garda secret le fait qu'Hermione est lancé un sortilège de confusion sur McLaggen et applaudissait également Ginny pour sa prestation sur balai, la rouquine semblait rayonné de bonheur.

C'était également très amusant de voir McLaggen qui dût s'y prendre deux fois pour rentrer dans la grande salle, ce type avait beau être mignon aux yeux de la jeune fille, il était un parfait idiot, elle le savait grâce aux films et même pour un milliard d'euros jamais celle-ci ne penserais sortir avec ce crétin.

Ils allèrent, quelques temps après rendre visite à Hagrid et Amélia s'extasia sur la taille du géant, puis avec Harry et Hermione Amélia se rendit au dîner de Slug qui l'avait également était convoquée, elle fût surprise de ne pas y voir Draco mais plutôt Blaise et McLaggen .

D'ailleurs Blaise lui fît signe de s'assoir à côté de lui résultat des courses elle se retrouva entre Blaise et Harry qui se lancer des regards assassins.

Ils étaient dans le bureau du professeur, au sixième étage, et c'était assez grand il fallait le reconnaître

Cormac commençait à parler de ses parents…tandis que les autres mangeaient ainsi qu'Amélia un excellent dessert : une glace, jusqu'à ce que Slughorn se tourne vers Mione :

- Et vous Miss Granger? Que font vos parents dans le monde modus?

-Ah, mes parents sont dentistes.

Il y eût alors un gros blancs et Amélia dût se retenir de ne pas rire tout comme Blaise.

-Ils soignent les dents des gens ajouta-t-elle pour explication

-Et est-ce-considéré comme une profession dangereuse.

Là la jeune Amélia avala de travers en explosant de rire tandis que Harry essayer de la calmer.

Tous les invités la dévisagèrent mais elle n'en avait cure.

Soudainement arriva Ginny très bien habillée accueillit par un très beau silence également.

-Ha miss Weasley entrez ! Entrez! dit Slug'

La jeune fille ne comprit pas ce que dit Hermione à Harry , elle regardait Ginny qui dit :

-Excusez-moi je ne suis pas habituellement en retard.

Harry se leva et elle sentit la soirée devenir bizarre.

Puis le professeur fît une remarque pourrie, Cormac dévorait Hermione du regard en alternant avec Amélia, ce qui dérangeait les deux jeunes filles.

La suite du dîner suivit la même ambiance.

-Au revoir, au revoir, disait le professeur au fur et à mesure que les élèves sortaient.

Seul Harry rester et Amélia dût convaincre Hermione de la suivre sachant ce que compter faire Harry, elles se séparèrent dans le couloir, Amélia descendant jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles pour s'y endormir, mais le soleil ne venait pas, elle entendait la voix de Voldermort dans sa tête


	14. Chapter 14: Secret

Chapitre 13 : Secret

Elle se leva et alla dans la Salle sur Demande en souhaitant arriver dans un endroit qui pourrait l'apaiser. La jeune fille arriva dans un endroit remplie d'objets incroyables, elle connaissait cette pièce, celle du miroir du Rised mais pas seulement, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait trouver mais termina devant le miroir du Rised en question, lorsqu'Amélia leva les yeux : elle vît son frère, son père, sa mère et son chat l'entourait et la serrait dans ses bras. La jeune fille ne pleurait jamais, ou presque…elle trouvait que c'était une faiblesse, et pourtant en face de cela elle ne pût se retenir de pleurer toutes les larmes refoulées depuis un an.

-Nous comptons sur toi pour nous rendre fière déclara son père

-Et n'oublies jamais chérie que si tu te bats pour une cause que tu penses juste alors n'abandonne jamais ajouta sa mère

-Fais attention n'empêche compléta son frère

Pour dire son accord son chat ronronna puis la vision disparut aussi simplement qu'elle était venu.

Elle était désormais seule, dans le noir, à genoux, elle pleurait encore, sa avait besoin de sortir.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la voix du blond.

Sursautant d'abord la jeune fille se cacha rapidement dans les montagnes d'objets autour d'elle et elle l'observa s'occuper de la cabine qui tuerait des gens

-Etrange j'étais pourtant sûr…marmonna Draco.

Amélia soupira alors et s'assît sur le sol en posant silencieusement sa tête contre une armoire.

Soudainement un diadème lui tomba dans les mains. Elle le prît et se jetta le sortilège de Désillusion en se précipitant sur la sortie hélas Draco entendit le bruit de ses pas et pendant un court instant la jeune fille crût qu'il la voyait, lorsqu'elle se regarda elle était toujours invisible, puis lorsqu'il haussa les épaules elle sortit de la salle en redevenant visible et en courant camouflée par la nuit , semblable à une voleuse, elle le cacha , enveloppée dans un foulard bleu-gris délicatement pour ensuite la mettre dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet, qu'elle enchanta d'un sort de protection, elle ne s'ouvrirait qu'à elle et à Harry ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour plus de sécurité.

Puis elle s'endormit cette fois, le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla il était aux alentours de 10h , elle avait peur qu'Harry ne soit déjà réveillé, elle prît tout juste le temps de se préparer correctement pour ensuite courir dans la Grande Salle en espérant croiser Harry, la brune ne cessait de s'émerveiller même après un an passé.

-Harry j'ai à te parler en privé ! dit d'ailleurs celle-ci en bondissant de sa chaise lorsque celui-ci apparût, il lui accordant un regard sceptique mais acquiesça et la suivit en dehors sous les yeux des différentes maisons qui ne comprenait pas non plus le revirement d'humeur de la jeune fille.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il

-J'ai trouvé un des Horcruxes que vous cherchez, je t'expliquerais plus tard comment je suis au courant c'est compliqué mais tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est qu'il est dans ma chambre et dans un endroit sécurisé débita-t-elle à telle vitesse et sans prendre le temps de respirer.

-On en parlera plus tard avec les autres dans le parc si tu veux

Amélia acquiesça et alla à se rassoir à sa table l'air déçue , elle n'en avait pas que l'air, elle l'était réellement, Harry ne savait pas à quel point c'était important…enfin si il devait le savoir…c'était incompréhensible. Pendant deux heures elle réfléchissait, elle était assise sur son bureau, les yeux fixés sur ces notes d'histoire sans les voir, en regardant par la fenêtre elle soupira et c'est là qu'elle vît au loin à ce qui ressembler à une silhouette noire, dans la forêt interdite, elle en resta ébahie : Voldemort ou les Mangemorts étaient là pour sa réponse.


	15. Chapter 15: enlevée

Chapitre 13 : Enlevée :

**J'ai créé cette partie avec la chanson suivante : Celtic Music - Wolf Blood - YouTube et vous prenez la vidéo qui a pour image deux loups: un blanc et noir. Ecoutez-la si vous le souhaitez**

Elle sortit en un coup de vent, sa cape sur ses épaules, sa baguette dans sa main et commença à courir en traversant les élèves ou en les contournant pour se diriger vers le dortoir des Gryffondros. Elle ne toqua même pas et murmura le mot de passe pour se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons.

Elle ne s'offusqua même pas des garçons en train de se changer et cria :

-Harry , Ron.

Les deux garçons vinrent la regardant curieusement.

-Ils sont là…je les ait vut dehors, dans la forêt interdite.

-Qui ? demanda Harry perdue

-Les mangemorts.

La déclaration provoqua un silence dans le dortoir. Harry serra les poings et dit :

-On va rester avec toi, ils ne peuvent pas venir ici, le château est protégé mais on ne sait jamais.

Amélia acquiesça , encore blanche, à telle point qu'on aurait craint qu'elle meurt à chaque secondes. Ce changement fût perçut par beaucoup qui les croisaient notamment par le blond qui croisa leurs chemins et qui s'en moqua avant de se taire et de l'observer sérieusement :

-Qu'est ce qui peux te faire peur à ce point-là Bérassis ? Les Mangemorts sont à tes trousses ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Elle sentit pendant un moment son cœur s'arrêter et regarda la forêt interdite avant d'accélérer les pas avec ses amis sous l'œil horrifié de Draco qui venait de comprendre la signification de ce comportement. Il venait de comprendre qu'ILS étaient là, qu'ils venaient la chercher protection ou pas.

Durant la fin de la journée ils relâchèrent un peu leur méfiance , à leur grand tort, car une fois passée près de la forêt, emmener par Hagrid pour voir l'araignée géante qui faisait déjà frémir la jeune fille rien que d'y penser, une dizaines de silhouettes noires se matérialisèrent et un petit combat eût lieu entre les trois élèves et les dix mangemorts. Amélia eût à peine le temps de lancer son patronus qui hurla à pleine voix, demandant de l'aide, son cri retentit et beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs qui l'entendirent prirent une expression choquée et devinrent pâle.

Au repas Dumbledore et Minerva se levèrent et annoncèrent publiquement :

-Votre attention aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Amélia Bérassis a été capturée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et rien ne nous assureras qu'elle en ressortira vivante, je vous demande donc la plus grande prudence. Un silence se fît dans la grande salle.

Amélia avait atterrit dans le manoir des Malefoy, elle le savait et elle frémissait, en premier lieu cinq mangemorts l'emmenèrent dans le salon où elle savait qu'on l'interrogerait et qu'on la torturerait.

Assis sur un fauteuil se tenait Lord Voldemort, Amélia aurait pût faire une attaque

-Ha mademoiselle Bérassis.

-Que me voulez-vous demanda la jeune fille sans se démonter

-Votre réponse bien sûr.


	16. Chapter 16: Choix

Chapitre 14 : Choix.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que je vous intéresse de toute façon ? demanda Amélia

-Parce que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer…ho ne le nier pas je vous ait surveillée, j'ai besoin de votre savoir pour lutter contre cette vermine de Potter et ensemble nous gouvernerons le monde ?

-Est-ce-que c'est parce que je suis à Poufsouffle que j'ai l'air d'une idiote ? demanda la jeune fille sceptique.

-J'en conclus que votre réponse est non ?

-Vous avez bien compris répondit Amélia.

-Alors nous n'avons d'autre choix que de vous faire réfléchir sérieusement à cette proposition, emmenez-la à la cave et ramenez-la uniquement quand elle aura choisi de parler

-Et si elle ne parle pas ? demanda un mangemort avec la voix de Lucius

-Oses-tu douter de mon pouvoir Lucius.

-Non maître répondit le concerné tandis qu'Amélia se retenait de ne pas rire de ce spectacle et tenait à ne pas en rater une miette.

-Dans le cas où elle ne parlerait pas nous passerons à un interrogatoire à la manière forte et si elle se tait ce sera la torture.

Au moment où elle allait transplaner il apparût soudainement un mangemort dans une fumée noire

Elle n'entendit rien de la déclaration du maître elle se retrouva en effet prisonnière quelques secondes plus tard dans une cellule.

Elle regardait le soleil se coucher pour savoir combien de jours passaient, au bout de la première semaine elle prît une respiration et se détesta pour la phrase qui allait franchir ces lèvres :

-Hé Geôlier, je vais parler, je m'avoue vaincue emmenez-moi à votre maître.


	17. Chapter 17: Echappement

Chapitre 15 : Echappement

Elle n'avait finalement rien dit en prenant pour exemple le célèbre héros de guerre qu'elle admirait :Jean Moulin , se liant même d'amitié avec son bourreau avec qui elle aimer parler de littérature, elle avait des marques dont elle craignait qu'elles ne soient irréparables et elle trouvait que cela avait déjà trop duré, elle allait terminée traumatiser sinon comme les parents de Neville, c'était donc le 2 novembre, la veille de son anniversaire qu'Amélia décida de s'enfuir

Elle jeta le sort :

-Portus

En prenant son médaillon dans sa main, priant pour que son arrière-grand-mère lui pardonne de ce qu'elle venait de faire et en murmurant :

-Poudlard

Elle se sortit absorber mais heurta un bouclier et se retrouva en face du portail des Malefoy, des paons albinos aux alentours d'elle, elle en caressa un ou deux pour les rassurer et ne pas qu'ils donnent l'alerte, se dépêchant tout de même pour ne pas se faire attraper, elle se blâma, elle savait que le manoir avait subi plusieurs sorts de protections et aurait dût deviner que certains empêcher de s'échapper, puis elle jeta alors le sort de :

-Désillusion.

Une fois qu'elle eût bien vérifié qu'elle était devenue invisible elle poussa le portail qui refusa de céder à tous ses efforts, même après avoir utilisé sa baguette, elle chercha comment faire lorsqu'un sort lui vint en tête :

-Wadiwasi marmonna-t-elle.

L'immense portail noir s'ouvrit alors avant de se volatiliser elle ne savait où pour donc lui laisser la liberté de partir, elle courut dehors les yeux fermés et invoqua son patronus qui la guida au Pré-au-lard, endroit magnifique si on oublier que des mangemorts l'avaient suivi quelques minutes après et la cherchait actuellement , elle courut encore ne sachant pas où aller, elle se cacher dans des rues bombées de monde , qui ne la voyait même pas, elle eût soudainement une idée, un endroit où ils ne la trouverait pas , elle accéléra alors le pas en se rendant chez les jumeaux essoufflée, redevenue visible le temps d'un instant, elle s'écroula devant eux qui l'emmenèrent à Poudlard, inquiets pour la santé de la jeune fille, où l'infermière la soigna , apparemment elle n'avait pas de blessures trop grave ce qui satisfît les deux frères qui en conclurent qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller puisque tous ses amis avaient décidés de veiller sur elle en faisant des gardes pour ne pas qu'on la capture une nouvelle fois, le temps qu'elle se réveille néanmoins, les Serpentards comme Blaise ou Théo avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié devait la voir en cachette, les Gryffons leurs refusant l'entrée, les blâmant pour les blessures de la jeune fille et les accusant même des fois d'y avoir collaboré d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce que les Serpentards niés avec conviction.

L'héritier des Malefoy lui, rester à part, n'allait jamais la voir et ne demander rien sur la santé de la malade à la grande surprise de ces deux amis masculins mais à la grande satisfaction de Pansy Parkinson qui était heureuse de son attitude envers Amélia.

Pendant son sommeil celle-ci revivait d'ailleurs ses séances de tortures, les différents sorts impardonnables qu'on lui avait fait subir. Les cris qu'elles poussaient alertaient souvent l'infermière et ses amis qui avaient décidés au bout de la vingtaine de fois que cela avait eût lieu de ne plus réagir à ces cris, les patients qui y étaient pour une journée ou plus eux par contre était terrifiés et avaient du mal à dormir tranquillement.

Comme un miracle néanmoins elle se remît sur pied le jour de son anniversaire.


	18. Chapter 18: Retour à la normale

Chapitre 16 : Remise sur pied et retour à la normalité.

Son réveil fût donc récompensé par deux fois plus de cadeaux qu'elle se fît un plaisir d'ouvrir à chaque fois et chaque personne reçut un bisou sur la joue de la jeune fille ou un câlin.

La journée fut très agréable pour certains et pour dire : même Blaise et Théo…allez savoir comment ils l'ont appris lui ont même offert un cadeau.

Le 20 décembre la jeune fille n'avait personne pour l'accompagner néanmoins elle était habillée pour la fête de Noël que donnait le professeur Slug'. Masquée d'un « loup » aux triangles renversés de couleurs sombres et où sur le côté droit avec été posée deux strass noires où avait été également posées deux plumes de corbeau et habillée d'une robe verte grise avec des reflets ardoises à bustier en cœur où des strass blancs formaient du haut du sein droit jusqu'au bas de son sein gauche une ligne légèrement courbée vers le milieu, au niveau de la hanche gauche une splendide fleur.

Il partait de cette fleur de strass semblable à une broche, les plis de la robe dont le premier étage, tout ondulé en descrendo, s'arrêtant à la moitié de sa cuisse pour la plus haute à la moitié de sa jambe pour la plus basse pour remonter dans son dos.

Elle s'arrêter ensuite, en volants toujours au niveau de sa cheville.

De dos des lacés, commençant à ses omoplates, entrecroisés comme ceux des corsets longés de strass s'arrêter à ses fesses. Il aurait fallu être fou ou folle pour dire qu'elle n'était pas jolie.

Puis alors arriva quelques évènements gênants et Rusard arriva avec Draco, habillé normalement et décoiffé comme s'il les avait mît en désordre.

Alors elle fît apparaître un masque dans sa main et attendit que Rusard dise la phrase qu'elle attendait pour dire :

-Ha je t'attendais.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle :

-Excusez mon partenaire, monsieur, il est en retard et ne savait pas où aller ajouta alors Amélia.

Celui-ci maugréa , réjouit à l'idée de coller un élève avant de le relâcher et de lancer un regard assassin à Amélia qui s'en alla après avoir tendu le masque à Malefoy qui ne savait toujours pas qui elle était pour ensuite aller parler à Luna , emmenée alors par Harry.

Lorsqu'elle chercha le blond du regard il était toujours là, il parlait à Severus en la regardant de temps à autre, elle dansa avec Hermione, Harry, Ginny en passant par Neville, Cormac et Blaise qui semblait très à l'aise avec elle, il la fît tourner avant de s'éloigner et de se rapprocher d'elle en accord avec la musique. Il lui fît faire quelques figures acrobatiques sans la moindre difficulté avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Aussi joli comme lors de notre fête.

-Comment tu sais ? murmura-t-elle

-Tes yeux et ta peau répondit-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Elle ne comprît pas mais ils continuèrent à parler pendant la danse, puis sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé elle se retrouva dans les bras de Draco pour un nouveau slow. Il était très distingué même dans de simples habits.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il

-A rien répondit-t-elle en rendant sa voix plus grave.

Puis à la fin du slow Draco s'en alla, Rogue le suivant, elle en conclut qu'ils allaient réparer la machine en la laissant seul et fût ravie de la façon qu'il avait eût de la remercier de son geste. Harry le suivit.


	19. Chapter 19: un cadeau inattendu

Chapitre 17 : Un cadeau inattendu

Le jour de noël Amélia fût touchée de recevoir un cadeau de tous les Weasley notamment le célèbre pull de Molly bleu-gris où était écrit un A, elle reçut également un étrange bracelet bien qu'il était très beau :

La fine chaînette en argent supportait trois pierres ressemblant à des diamants entourant, au centre du bracelet, une ellipse de ces « diamants » qui contenait une pierre ressemblant à une topaze bleue. C'était très élégant.

-Hum…la topaze est une vraie mais les diamants sont des zircons déclara Hermione après inspection du bijou.

-Je m'en fiche mais je demande qui a pût m'envoyer ça dit Amélia en soulevant le médaillon.

Elle vît alors un papier dans la boîte avec écrit :

« Mon fils et moi-même vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël , Mademoiselle Bérassis

Narcissa et Draco Malefoy »

Elle resta interdite pendant dix minutes devant le papier avant de se lever et d'aller dans « sa » chambre pour chercher un paquet vert et argent qu'elle avait fait pour le Serpentard, dans la boîte se trouvait une chevalière qui représenter exactement un serpent, sans anneau ni rien, sa queue formant l'anneau ondulé en question. Vert comme il se devait, les yeux en diamant du serpent en reflet fixait tous ceux qui regardait et avait mît mal à l'aise tout ceux qu'il regardait. La jeune fille elle, l'avait de suite trouvé beau et y avait été rajouté un sort de Protection au cas où Voldemort voudrait faire mal à Draco ou briser la dague et un collier où l'on apercevait un corbeau noir étendant ses ailes.

Quant à la mère de Draco elle pourrait lui donner un cadeau qu'elle avait à la base achetée pour sa mère : il représenter un petit cygne blanc, très mignon tout en argent, les yeux fermés

Son corps était fait de façon à ce qu'il contienne une perle en son centre. Le cygne avait également posée une belle aile surplombée de Cristal qui ressembler à des étoiles partout sur son aile.

L'aile ne laissait apercevoir que le cou et la queue en pointe du petit cygne.

Elle avait également prît une fine chaîne en argent et l'avait emballée et écrit Narcissa Black Malefoy avant de prendre Edwige, en demandant la permission à Harry, pour que celle-ci apporte les cadeaux au manoir Malefoy.

Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent au Manoir deux personnes furent surprises de les recevoir : Draco et Narcissa. Draco ayant reconnût l'écriture de la jeune fille l'ouvrît curieux et découvrit les deux objets.

Il ne sût quoi penser avant de voir la carte qui apparaissait :

**« Joyeux Noël Draco**

**Ps : rends-moi un grand service et allège ma conscience en portant en permance l'un des deux.**

**Amélia. »**

Il prît alors la bague en forme de Serpent et la mît à son doigt, les yeux du Serpent brillèrent et il siffla avant de s'éteindre.

Quant à Narcissa, elle mentirait si elle avait dit ne pas être interpellée par l'utilisation de ces deux noms mais elle mentirait également si elle disait ne pas avoir été touché par le cygne.

-Ton amie est très axée sur la symbolique des choses Draco

-Ce n'est pas mon amie mère.

La jeune femme sourit et s'en alla, le médaillon de la jeune fille autour de son cou tandis que le blond regardait les deux bijoux dans la boîte.


	20. Chapter 20: Tout s'enchaîne

Chapitre 17 : Tout s'enchaîne

1° février : Amélia a été ravie de voir le blond avec le serpent qu'elle lui avait offert, elle avait hâte d'apprendre à transplaner également, mais lors de sa première leçon elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment, galérant et elle n'était pas la seule.

1° mars, la sortie au Pré-au-lard est annulé au grand damne des élèves après plusieurs leçons :8,15 ,22 février la jeune fille maîtrise le principe et y arrive sans trop de difficulté mais elle manque encore de précision quant à son lieu d'arrivée.

Ron a été également emmené à l'infirmerie après être tombée sur le philtre d'amour de Romilda, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir d'ailleurs assisté à la scène, beaucoup moins drôle, il finit empoisonné mais sauvé par Harry, elle resta avec la famille Weasley pour veiller sur lui.

Le 8 mars Harry commence à inquiéter la jeune fille, il devient de plus en plus obsédé et elle craint pour la vie du blond de plus en plus.

Le match de Quiddich à ce jour restera en plus mémorable, Gryffondor perd et Harry se retrouve avec le crâne fêlé, ça ne va pas arranger son état pour sûr.

Le 10 mars les garçons sortent de l'infirmerie. Les différents couples se disputent à la joie de Hermione et de Harry ayant le chant libre pour tenter d'approcher ceux qu'ils aiment, Harry doute néanmoins, il l'as confiée à la jeune fille, il a l'impression de trahir Ron mais Amélia ne se laisse pas démonter et l'encourage du mieux qu'elle le peux en lui disant que si Ron est vraiment son ami il devra comprendre, qu'il faut suivre des fois son cœur au lieu de sa raison, que c'est ça l'amour du doute. Harry parut plus rassuré mais elle savait qu'il doutait encore.

Le 16 mars Hermione, Ron et Harry vinrent lui confier qu'ils pensent que Malefoy utilise la salle sur demande, elle se sent soudainement mal à l'aise mais fait semblant d'être surprise et inquiète.

22 avril, la jeune fille a réussi le test de transplanage et Harry leur explique tous ses doutes Amélia et les autres ne peuvent plus qu'acquiescer en attendant la catastrophe se produire, Malefoy est de plus en plus blanc, en mauvais état, cela doit faire trois mois qu'il ne parle plus à personne et ne provoque plus Amélia.


	21. Chapter 21: L'accident

Chapitre 18 : L'accident

L'évènement en question se passa le 7 mai, c'était en fin de journée, lorsque tout le monde mangeaient, Amélia parlait avec les autres jusqu'à ce que Ron demande :

-Vous avez vu Harry ?

-Non, et Malefoy n'est pas là non plus commenta Hermione.

La phrase avait fait « tilt » dans l'esprit d'Amélia qui s'était levée soudainement et avait courut sous les yeux étonnés de tous les élèves.

La jeune fille n'en avait que faire et se diriger vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en priant de ne pas arriver trop tard et en se plaignant contre :

-L'imbécile qui a mît ses toilettes aux deuxième étage avec des escaliers fous

Puis elle entra enfin, elle entendait les cris de Mimi, ils avaient déjà fait pas mal de dégâts, elle contourna les cabines et vît Harry qui avait déjà lancé le Sectumpsera :

-Protegio !cria-t-t-elle avant que le sort n'atteigne Malefoy, cela n'avait pas suffit, certes cela avait réduit l'intensité du sort mais celui-ci avait tout de même touché Draco qui n'était pas mal amoché sous les yeux de Harry, il se vidait de son sang devant les deux élèves mais Amélia savait que cela aurait pût être pire.

-Expecto Patronus ! murmura Amélia

Le loup apparût et l'interrogea du regard

-Je me fiche comment, même si tu dois les mordre mais ramène Rogue et McGonagall ici tout de suite dit-t-elle en désignant Draco de la tête en allant près de lui.

Le loup acquiesça et fila. Rogue débarqua cinq minutes plus tard, Malefoy était aussi blanc qu'Harry à la différence près qu'il pleurait et la jeune fille n'avait pût s'empêcher d'essayer de le calmer essayant de le maintenir éveillé de toutes les manières possibles.

Harry restait bouche bée quant à l'entrée de Rogue et de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'en alla. Amélia elle resta dans les toilettes à regarder Severus soigner Draco, une fois que ceux-ci fût fait, il le prît dans ses bras et regarda la jeune fille avant de décréter :

-Bérassis vous aurez des comptes à me rendre à propos de votre chien dit celui-ci

-C'est un loup, protesta-t-elle, et puis c'était urgent.

Sans répondre il disparût, elle comprît qu'il l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle chercha à rejoindre Harry. Elle le trouva dans sa salle commune, encore plus blanc qu'elle:

-Je crois que Rogue va te coller toute l'année pour avoir fait ça.

Il acquiesça et dit :

-Je le mérite

Elle soupira et resta avec lui le reste de la journée, quant au soir elle resta avec Zabini et Nott avec qui elle alla voir Draco, ses bonbons préférés dans une boîte.

Comme si cela allait arranger les choses elle se dirigea aux alentours de 22h vers la Salle sur Demande, rentra dedans et jeta un sort contre l'armoire avant d'aller s'endormir, la conscience un peu plus tranquille.


	22. Chapter 22: Explication

Chapitre 19 : Compte à rendre

Amélia allait voir Draco chaque jour, elle lui racontait des fois qu'Harry avait embrassé Ginny ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rire le garçon.

-En fait comment tu pouvais bien savoir ce qui se passait et où on était ? demanda un jour Draco

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un bonbon à la Barbe à Papa dans sa boîte

-Tu n'as pas hésitée une seule seconde avant de lancer un bouclier déclara-t-il.

-Ho ça…les vieux réflex' ont la vie dure. Quant au reste disons que j'ai eût de la chance expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? demanda-t-il légèrement en colère sans doute.

-Non répondit Amélia sincèrement avant de regarder la bague à son doigt, elle se demandait pourquoi le serpent ne l'avait pas protégé, sans doute parce qu'il avait engagé le combat.

-Tellement surprise que ça que je la porte ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Tu permets que je la regarde ? demanda la jeune fille.

Il fît signe que ça lui importait, doucement elle souleva la main du Serpentard qui s'en moqua en disant qu'il n'était pas en sucre, et approcha sa main du serpent qui siffla et lécha le doigt de la jeune fille ce qui la fît sourire.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi … murmura-t-elle en caressant le ventre du serpent pour l'amadouer, ce qui eût directement l'effet escompté.

-En fait je me demandais pourquoi tu m'as sauvé… avoua le blond

Elle sourit et déclara, en caressant toujours le serpent :

-Avec qui je prendrais autant de me plaisir à me disputer si tu n'es pas là ?

-En d'autres termes je te manquerais déclara-t-il malicieux.

Cela fît rougir légèrement la jeune fille qui ne démentit en rien avant de marmonner un :

-Ne dit pas de bêtises ! répondit-t-elle

Le blond sembla s'amuser avant de reprendre un visage des plus sérieux, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille.

-Hum…je pense que ce serait réciproque

La brune en resta scotchée sur place et fît la tête d'un poisson sortit hors de l'eau devant cette phrase tandis que Draco s'amusait réellement et dût s'y reprendre à deux fois pour la faire sortir de son état de poisson.

-Heu…je vais y allez ! déclara-t-elle encore plus rouge.

- Bérassis n'oublie pas que tu as des comptes à me rendre à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et Potter également parce que je suis sûre que tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé bien avant que tu n'arrives vraiment.

Amélia acquiesça : elle n'allait pas mentir :

-Tu ne savais pas pourquoi Voldemort voulait que je le rejoigne n'est-ce-pas ? Hé bien maintenant tu le sais…je connais déjà tout de ce qu'il va se passer… bon comme mauvais et je ne vais pas me gêner d'empêcher certaines choses d'arriver…rappelle-toi bien Malefoy que si ce sort t'avais touché sans que j'agisse tu serais mort et je doute que même Rogue aurait pût te sauver, même sous serment inviolable. Quand à Harry il a été punit comme je le craignais et à été empêcher de participer au match de Quiddich et à la Coupe sa devrait te suffire pour le provoquer pendant quelques jours. Sur ce dit-t-elle d'une voix légèrement sèche avant de s'en aller.


	23. Chapter 23: la mort n'est pas une finali

Chapitre 21 : La mort n'est pas une finalité…

Le 4 juin Harry est partit avec Dumbledore laissant les quatre amis tout seuls, néanmoins pour qu'ils restent en vie le temps de son départ ils leurs donna à tous les quatre un peu de potion de chance.

Ça n'avait pas du marché car Draco avait réparé la machine et a fait entrer les Mangemorts à l'école d'ailleurs la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans les couloirs lors de leurs carnage et de très mauvais poil déjà à cause de Malefoy les Mangemorts eurent vraiment du mal à se débarrasser d'elle, elle transplana d'ailleurs ensuite au côté d'Harry qui voyait Draco toujours sa baguette pointée sur Dumbledore qui lui disait une chose qu'Amélia n'aurait jamais pût penser aussi vrai :

-Draco tu n'es pas un assassin

-Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?J'ai fait des choses qui pourraient vous choquées

La jeune fille se retenait soudainement de sortir et de protester mais Harry la retient.

Lorsque Draco montra sa marque à Dumbledore, Amélia le devina et eût un frisson, chose qui s'aggrava quand il le désarma. Harry semblait vouloir céder à l'impulsion également, Amélia le retint comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Puis les Mangemorts étaient arrivés également en haut alors que Draco refusait l'aide que lui proposer Dumbledore , elle les avaient vu montés remplis d'énergie les escaliers.

Avec Harry ils avançaient pour voir la scène qui se déroulait, suspendue au moindre mouvement que Draco faisait. Ils sentirent alors une présence derrière eux alors qu'Harry visait Draco, Rogue était là, il pointer sa baguette sur eux.

Elle ne bougea pas, seul Harry le fît, elle le fît abaisser sa baguette tandis que Rogue lui faisait signe de se taire. Rogue monta alors en haut, elle avait confiance en lui, peut-être n'allait-t-il rien faire finalement, elle l'espérait néanmoins celui-ci pointa sa baguette contre le vieil homme, celle-ci brillant d'une lumière verte

-Severus…S'il te plaît dit Dumbledore

-Non ! cria-t-elle en montant les escaliers aussi rapidement que si elle avait le feu aux fesses.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle pleurait, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le faisait en publique.

-Avada Kadavera

Le corps du directeur tomba dans le vide soudainement

-Non…sa voix s'étouffait pour devenir un murmure.

-Tiens regardez qui voilà dit Bellatrix entre ses dents.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et fixait Rogue avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui en pleurs :

-On vous faisait confiance…vous n'aviez….pas le droit

Il ne régit même pas

-Pourquoi vous l'avez tuer hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Sa suffit dit soudainement la voix de Draco qui l'attira contre lui en la serrant assez fort pour l'empêcher de faire un mouvement de plus

-Vous savez déjà pourquoi Bérassis dit Rogue.

-Vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit vrai dit-t-elle en continuant à pleurer.

-Severus n'en rajoute pas marmonna Draco qui avait déjà du mal à la tenir.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, Bellatrix la marque ! dit Rogue en tournant les talons.

Elle ne pût faire qu'assister au massacre, Harry était partit elle le savait, il ne resta bientôt plus qu'elle et Draco

-Draco lâche-moi murmura-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent tous partit

-Si je le fait tu te lanceras à la poursuite de Severus et tu le tueras

- moi non mais Voldemort si, maintenant c'est trop tard ça ne sert plus à rien Dumbledore est mort murmura-t-elle en le forçant à la lâcher, il ne la retient pas, tout ce qui les reliaient venaient de partir en morceau du moins il le pensait, ainsi il rejoignit les autres.


	24. Chapter 24: même si elle en a l'air

Chapitre 22 :…même si tu le penses

Elle transplana dans la Grande Salle alors que Bellatrix la détruisait :

-Vous allez partir tout de suite ordonna-t-elle à voix basse

-Severus partait devant je vais devoir m'occuper de cette jeune fille, nous avons des comptes à rendre dit Bellatrix avec un rire de folle.

Draco resta entre les deux filles surprises et d'un sort envoya Amélia contre les vitres.

-D'accord on va jouer maintenant dit Amélia blessée en laissant aller toute la magie qu'elle avait en elle sortir sous la forme de deux ailes enflammées qui répandirent un bouclier. Au contact de celui-ci Bellatrix cria et disparut en une fumée noire. La gagnante savait que celle-ci était partit rejoindre les autres mangemorts et s'en alla également comme Draco l'avait fait.

Elle arriva en même temps qu'Harry en bas qui cria :

-Rogue j'ai crût en vous !

Tous se retournèrent et fixèrent les deux sorciers qui étaient de très mauvaises humeurs, voyant que les ailes enflammées de la jeune fille n'avait pas disparu beaucoup d'entre eux ne semblèrent pas très ravis néanmoins Bellatrix fît cramer la maison d'Hagrid , Amélia murmura à Harry :

-Laisse-la moi je m'occupe d'elle.

Harry acquiesça alors qu'Amélia héla la folle dingue qui sautait en l'air, elle vît Draco s'en aller en voyant les deux sorciers prêts à attaquer. Bellatrix envoya un sort sur Harry qu'Amélia eût juste le temps de réduire l'impact que la folle s'en allait chercher Draco. Snappe la regarda et lui dit de s'en aller, elle resta quelques minutes en regardant Harry et acquiesça, il n'allait rien lui faire. Elle disparut alors à la recherche de ceux qui s'échapper pour se retrouver devant Bellatrix.

-C'est qu'elle est tenace la petite fille des Bérassis dit Lestranges.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire sale garce dit Amélia en pointant sa baguette contre elle avant de jeter :

-Duro.

La folle dingue se protégea en riant avant de lancer un endoloris que la jeune fille bloqua également.

-Stupéfix ! dit la voix de Draco.

Comme la dernière fois, elle était tellement en colère que la jeune fille se libéra de l'emprise du sort et jeta un regard haïneux à Malefoy avant de dire :

-Crois-moi on réglera ça plus tard.

-Incarcerem dit la voix de Bellatrix la ramenant sur terre.

Une nouvelle fois elle contra le sortilège, aucune des deux ne comptait abandonner, ce fût Draco qui fît signe à sa tante de s'en aller et laissa la jeune fille toute seule dans la forêt tandis qu'elle rager toute seule contre cette « imbécile de fouine peroxydée ».


	25. Chapter 25: ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Chapitre 23, final :…ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Le 5 décembre les pertes se trouvaient nombreuses, elle n'avait pas revût Draco depuis le temps, cela lui convenaient, des élèves partaient , d'autres restaient, certains avaient peur, d'autres ne partirait pas sans se battre, certains se muraient dans un silence d'autres parlaient de la mise en place d'un plan de bataille.

Et dans tout ça Amélia réfléchissait sur tout ce qu'il c'était passé et à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit un jour : le 8 décembre, un autre éclair frapperait pour l'emmener chez elle si elle le voulait, elle ne savait pas si elle-même voulait partir ou pas.

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser : tout se repasser devant ses yeux, son cœur comme son esprit était perdue : a peine au quatuor elle ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, elle ne pensait pas être un jour perdue comme ça alors qu'elle connaissait tous des différents films, de ce qui arriverait, elle perdait ses moyens mais garder un masque pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, chacun portait un fardeau collectif et il fallait encore organiser l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Si elle partait il fallait au moins faire quelque chose pour les aider. Elle se rendit dans la Salle où se trouvait le Chapeau et lui demanda de lui prêter l'épée des Gryffondors, il obéit et sans attendre elle transperça le diadème des Serdaigles qui disparut dans ses mains en plein de petite perles.

Elle remercia le choixpeau et courut vers le dortoir des Gryffondors pour l'annoncer à Harry néanmoins elle décida d'attendre un peu, le lendemain en même temps qu'ils parlaient de Rogue elle annonça sa destruction à tous et ceux-ci semblèrent légèrement content :

-Sa fait un de moins dit Hermione faussement enthousiaste.

Amélia acquiesça, elle aurait tout fait pour voir Harry se remettre mais il se murait dans le silence et même Ginny n'arrivait pas à l'en sortir. Un cas désespéré et désespérant.

Le 7 juin ce fût l'heure de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, tous les élèves regardaient Harry dire un dernier adieu à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Puis à l'unisson ils levèrent leurs baguettes dont un point brillait à l'extrémité de chacune d'entre elles, ultime adieu et ultime respect adresser à une personne aussi respectacble que pouvait l'être Dumbledore, a ce contact la marque disparut et au contact du sort d'Amélia les nuages laissèrent place à un ciel dégagé, gris, mais dégagé.

La jeune fille s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas pût empêcher le vieil homme de mourir et fondait en larme ainsi que beaucoup d'entre eux, elle jura intérieurement de tuer Bellatrix en même temps que le reste de ces traîtres…quant à Malefoy, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait mais elle ferait.

Et puis Harry cassa avec Ginny au même moment , leurs apprenant ensuite qu'il ne comptait pas revenir l'année prochaine, Amélia décida de le suivre également , mais il refusa…enfin au début car la jeune fille savait se montrer très persuasive, deux voire trois menaces en l'air et elle aurait pût faire fuir Voldemort en personne si elle le voulait…enfin façon de parler bien sûr.

Comme il avait accepter que la brune le rejoignent, Hermione et Ron tentèrent également leurs chances, il accepta également après plusieurs arguments convaincants de la part d'Hermione, laissant alors l'école à Neville, MacGo' , Ginny , Luna , Ernie et les autres Gryffondors également.

Côte à Côte ils rentrèrent chez eux, se préparant à vaincre l'armée de Mangemorts qui déferleraient dans quelques temps sur Poudlard.

Un dernier regard en arrière de la part d'Amélia, elle avait décidé de ne pas partir et de rentrer au terrier chez les Weasley, elle se savait accepter et avait l'impression d'une seconde maison, puis en pensant à cela elle pensa également à Draco , elle se demandait ce que le blond devenait, avait-t-il subit des Doloris pour avoir mentit, allait-t-il comettre d'autre atrocités sous la pression.

Elle haussa alors les épaules et s'installa sur les fauteuils, le silence se fît dans le compartiment , Ginny ignorant Harry, au grand damne de celui-ci qui lui lançait des coups d'œil, Hermione et Ron côte à côte ne se parlaient plus. Elle sentait que la suite allait être vraiment amusante


	26. Chapter 26: annonce pour prochaine saiso

-Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour, excusez-moi hein , les devoirs vous savez ce que c'est ! Ouai bon j'abréges, j'ai crit une nouvelle saison et je voudrais savoir si cela vous intêresse, ce sera la dernière des dernières il n'y aura plus rien après.

Elle doit faire le même nombre de page que la précédente , selon ce que vous me direz dans vos Reviexs je choisirais si je la met en ligne.

En vous remerciant d'avoir continuer à me suivre

L'auteur ^^ (qui est folle mais vous le savez tous)


	27. Chapter 27: nouvelle saison dispo'

Bien je vais donc créer une nouvelle saison: la dernière en fait de cette histoire : elle s'appellera donc par pur logique:

Piégée saison 3: ending

Et mettre directement le premier chapitre du nom d'...ah non faudra que vous lisiez par savoir ;)

Je vous remercie de me suivre.

L'auteur ^^


End file.
